We Are Circus Freaks
by Iceise
Summary: The Circus of Wonders. A place filled with mysterious men and mischievous grins, women dressed in fancy clothes, glittering diamonds and blood stained lips. A place where everything and anything is possible, even love. Too bad Hinata doesn't believe that.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yet another story. I just get these ideas in my head then they won't leave me alone so here's the first chapter of __**We Are Circus Freaks**__. Thought I would try something that was a little different. Enjoy!_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Hinata POV***_

I never thought that this is where I would end up. Sure, I knew they hated me and one day I was going to be married off into another family. But _this_? No, I never thought he had the guts to do _this_ to me. It began like any other day. Getting up, making the breakfast the usual. It all went downhill when dinner was served. I laid the plates out and poured the wine for my father. I sat in silence as I usually did while Father and Hanabi, my younger sister, spoke of their day. I was use to the hostility that they showed towards me yet everyday it hurt me to see that they had a bond that I could never be a part of. When my Father's sharp, glaring gaze turned towards me, a look of utter disappointment clearly etched into his features, I knew before anything happened that today was going to be my last in the house. He stood from his chair, as graceful as ever, and turned to exit the room. My sister turned to me, a slight smirk drawn on her lips. She laced her fingers together and watched as I followed my Father out of the room. He said nothing to me as he picked up a back-pack made from old fabric and thin leather and walked slowly in the direction of my room. He placed the bag on my neatly made bed and his gaze was upon me once more. Shivers ran through me as my heart raced while I stood in the archway of my door. He opened a small draw in my dressing table and took the folded clothes and put them on my tiny bed. He did the same with the few dresses and shoes that I had in the small wardrobe on the opposite wall to my bed. All of my clothes were in small bundles on my bed. I didn't have much, only a few items of clothing, enough for two weeks worth of wearing and then they would need to be washed and re-worn. He made it crystal clear that I was to pack everything in the bag and leave the premises. He watched me like a hawk as I put everything in the bag. I was surprised when it all fit and the bag closed properly. He showed me to the door and pulled out a small leather pouch. I still remember the last words he spoke to me as he handed the small pouch to me, _"Here, for the crap that you did for me."_

So here I was sitting on the train tracks three hours away from the large house I used to live in. I was waiting for a train to come by so that I could maybe, if I had the guts to do it, I could jump on and go wherever it took me. My Father had given me a bit of money and so far I had used none of the money yet. I had to make it last for a while because I was on my own from here on out. I pulled my jumper, which was a size too big for me, tighter around me to keep the cold at bay. It was the end of winter and the beginning of spring yet the wind was still very cold. I stood and decided it would be better to try and find somewhere to stay for the night. So I headed towards a small town that was near the train tracks. It was a difficult place to get since my father decided to live in a large house in the middle of the woods because he liked the privacy. Everything was either a really long walk away or near impossible to find.

The sun was setting slowly. The sky was filled with bright orange and red colours. I loved watching the sun set; it made everything peaceful and calm. Within minutes I was surrounded by darkness. A few lights flittered on in the trees quite a distance away. I could hear people talking, their voices like whispers against my ears. I could see a few more lights coming on through the thick of the forest. I was curious as to what was going on so I made my way cautiously towards the murmuring voices and soft yellow glow of the lanterns.

I hid behind a tree a few metres away from the commotion. The voices were loud now and there were many children and young adults. They were all dressed in fancy clothes, dresses and high shoes with glittering diamonds and rubies, their hair in curls and tight buns. The men were dressed in their suits and tuxedoes with their shiny Italian shoes and hats. Their cigars firmly placed between their lips or fingers. Even the children were dressed in fancy clothes. There was an exciting buzz around the people. A young couple came into my view; they stood next to each other as they spoke.

"Oh I wonder what it's going to be like!" The woman said excitedly, her gloved hands clapped together and she turned to the man beside her. Her curls bounced around her shoulders as her crimson stained lips formed a happy smile.

"It better be good, I paid a fortune for these tickets." He stated taking a drag of his cigar. The smell floated towards me and made me feel sick. I was never a fan of the horrid smell.

"Oh please," the woman stated playfully hitting his arm with her silver purse. "Stop being like that. The show will be great!" She laughed as he made an unhappy face at her.

"It better be, they said they had a rare white lion performing."

"Really? I heard there was a woman who could perform with rare weapons. Oh this is so exciting!"

"Please darling, everyone knows a woman can't wield a weapon. It's just not right."

They headed towards the crowd of people who were now forming lines. Music began to play as the people slowly walked in. It was then that I noticed that there was a huge tent right in the middle of a clearing in the woods. The tent rose up high into the sky with a single light at the top of it. The white material fluttered as the wind floated by.

A rustling noise behind me caught my attention. I whipped around and held onto the tree behind me. The bark dug its way into my skin but not enough to break it. I studied the scenery in front of me. It was pitch black and I could hardly see anything. Something moved above me, my head moved up towards the sound. Something was sitting in the tree before me. I heard a chuckle and squinted my eyes to try and see where exactly it was coming from. My heart began to race as a bird flew away from the tree.

"Are you scared?" A soft, deep voice asked. My face flushed a little bit as my heart sped up its frantic beating. Each thump from my heart, I could hear in my ears and feel on my neck. A soft yellow glow spluttered into life as the figure in the tree lit a small lantern. I saw him for the first time and was nothing I expected. He sat on a thick branch of the tree in a lazy manner. His left foot dangling off the branch and his right leg propped up supporting his right hand that held the lantern. His white shirt was open completely showing off his, from what I could see, smooth stomach and chest. He wore a pair of form fitting trousers with boots laced up and stopping at mid calf. A smirk was plastered on his face as his dark eyes captured me. He stroked something that was wrapped around his entire being. It was laced around his neck looking almost like a thick scarf, and moved around his torso and arms.

"N-n-no…" I finally answered his question after examining him quickly. The sound of a tinkle made him alert. He looked up and then moved on the branch, he jumped off with ease. It amazed me that he just stood from his crouching position and walked casually towards me. Now that he was closer I could see that the scarf around his neck was actually a very, very, very large snake wrapped around his being. I gasped and backed up against the tree as he took a few more steps towards me.

"Hmm," He mused to himself. He leaned in towards me. His breath was light and warm on my cheeks as the head of the snake popped up over his shoulder. It scared be half to death when the serpent hissed at me with its golden eyes glaring at me. "If you're not scared, why don't you join them?" he asked.

"I-I do-don-don't ha-have a tick-ticket."My stuttering was worse than ever.

"I'm sure I can help you with that." His voice was sounded like danger and sin, his whole being screamed danger and sin yet I was so intrigued and fascinated with him. He reached up to stroke my hair, when his smirk broadened and his hand pulled away a gold piece of paper was placed between his index and middle finger. I was shocked at the little trick he pulled on me. He placed it in my hand and pulled back. He turned around and began to walk away, as he was about to disappear behind the tent he looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Have fun." Was his last words as he disappeared around the corner. I held the ticket and picked up my bag from the floor. Another bell sounded as I looked at the ticket. In each corner of the golden ticket was a small spiral type of symbol with a small triangle and a flick off the end of the spiral. In the middle read '_Circus of Wonders_' with the number seven on it. Instead of wasting a perfectly good ticket that a stranger gave to me I decided it would be best to use it. So with that thought in my mind, I headed over to the entrance where a few people were standing waiting in line. A man with a cigarette and wild beard asked for my ticket. When I gave it to him he smiled at me and told me to enjoy the show. I took my seat at the end of the row near the back. A little boy no less than twelve years old sat next to me, his mother hushing him as the lights dimmed.

A large explosion made some people shout out in fear. I jumped a little when it happened; the smoke filled the huge tent and disappeared as soon as it formed. A person was left standing in the middle of the circular ring that was left for the performers. He was clad in a form fitting green jumpsuit that sparkled and shimmered every time he moved. An orange cape was sewn around his neck and finished with a large buckle with a golden Y in the centre.

"Hello!" He shouted while taking a bow. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I welcome you to the extravagant Circus of Wonders!" He booted out to the audience. They clapped and whistled as he walked around the ring. "I am your host for this evening's show and I do hope you enjoy!" His voice was still loud yet held a mysterious tone to it. It was as if something that only he knew was going to happen, and whether it was bad or good, we could only sit back and watch as it commenced. "Opening the show for us will be the wonderful and beautiful Sakura Haruno!" He disappeared in a cloud of green smoke as something fell from the top of the tent.

It spiralled down in pink ribbon and landed gracefully on the stage. You had to admit that she was beautiful. Her hair was the colour of the ribbons around her and she was also dressed in a pink leotard. The diamonds on her outfit sparkled as she jumped up in the air performing all sorts of fancy twists and turns in the air. She used the ribbons to support her as she spiralled down towards the ground again. She made everything look so easy and flawless, so light and airy. The music played in the background as the performance she did matched it to the beat. She ended the act with a graceful swirl that made her short pink hair flare out and swooped down into a bow. The green puff of smoke was back as the Host appeared and the woman disappeared. The audience applauded them for the act.

"For our second act…" the show went on with the host introducing each act as they came on. The next act was a man who used puppets on the stage. He was magnificent at what he did. The strings couldn't be seen at all, there was no one around or at the top of the tent who was controlling them. He interacted with the audience and made a little girl help him with a few of the tricks. The puppet that was supposed to be evil and bad attacked the girl and she disappeared, some of the audience members screamed and shouted out but a few minutes later she re-appeared and the puppet that was good saved her. He exited the stage in a swirl of fabrics and the host appeared.

The third act was a woman who had her hair up in two buns. She looked like something that fell out of a story book. She was dressed in clothes that made her look like a pirate. An assistant was with her, a male with long hair and a stern expression on his face. The act was all about different weapons that she used. At one stage the two performers decided to have a little battle, he was to doge all of her attacks while handcuffed and blindfolded. It was amazing how he knew exactly where to go and when to dodge. A person from the audience shouted out to them that it was fake and that was how they rehearsed it. When she threw a rather large knife at him and it hit his chair between his legs she asked him if he wanted to come up and take over. He had gotten up from his seat taking out the knife that was embedded in the wood and made his way down the metal stairs. Once he was in the ring, she took out a scroll and asked him which weapon he would like. He decided to take a samurai sword and yet another puff of smoke was made. Once the smoke cleared she held in her hand a deathly looking sword that shone in the bright light of the tent. She handed it to him with a pleasant smile and said loud enough for the people to hear, "take your best shot, remember to aim low!" her smile was still there when he turned to look at her assistant. It was rather comical that every time he took a swing, the blade would miss by mere millimetres. At one stage the assistant was trapped in a corner and as the man took a swing at his face both of the performers vanished and re-appeared in the middle. The assistant no longer had the handcuffs or blind fold on as he took the woman's hand and they bowed together.

The next act was with a man who hid his face and body with a long green jacket. His hair was spiky and wild as he appeared on the stage. His act was wonderful and so beautiful. A woman was with him, she had long blonde hair and her outfit was very revealing. She was dressed in a purple outfit with a top that only covered her chest and a skirt that only reached her mid thigh. Their act was extraordinary. There was no way to explain it. They did tricks where butterflies emerged out of their clothes and flowers popped up out of nowhere. At the end of their performance they vanished in a whirl of dragon flies, exotic flowers and butterflies. The audience went crazy at the end. I was amazed at how wonderful they made everything.

The following three acts were spectacular. A blonde man came onto the stage with a huge grin plastered on his face. His bright blonde hair was wild and stuck out in odd places. He was dressed in a similar fashion to the stranger I met earlier. His performance was with an unusual creature. It had nine tails from what I could count and was really big. Together they did unbelievable tricks. At the end the blonde was held up in the air by the fox's tails; it formed a sort of chair. Another man came on the stage from the entrance to the circus, riding on a rare white lions back. A large white dog ran alongside it and the audience gasped as he stood on the lions back. The blonde vanished in a puff of smoke and left the brunette that looked just like the blonde but only he had brown hair and a red triangle of paint on each cheek. The three did loads of tricks involving rings of fire and dangerous weapons. In the end, when they bowed the audience screamed in fascination.

For the next act the host came up and introduced the second to last performers. He had said that they were a brother and sister act. When he disappeared everything was silent. Something shifted on the stage, a few more movements that could not be seen but heard. Out of know where a coffin made entirely of sand formed in the middle of the ring. It opened up to reveal a person, a boy, with hair made from blood and the darkest eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he were sleeping. A sudden breeze floated through the room and a woman with a large fan floated down from the sky. She made intricate movements with her fan that was pure white and had three dots of soft purple on it. She danced in the air as the boy stayed in his sandy coffin. When she was safely put on the floor her face contorted into something that looked evil. Her fan was shut closed and she took one swift stab at the boy. His eyes flew open and a wall of sand was formed to stop her. She continued to attack while walls of sand kept stopping her advancing attacks. I was hooked and fascinated by how they did their tricks. My heart raced as she cracked the sand wall with her fan and it collapsed. The boy stood with his arms folded and smirked at the audience. A gush of wind blew down on the ring and the two performers began an intricate sort of dance with each other. It wasn't a dance as such but looked as though they were working together. When her fan snapped open and his arms smashed onto the sandy ground a huge dragon made entirely of sand zoomed up out of the ground and flew around the stage. The audience screamed in excitement and clapped as they made other various animals out of sand. They vanished in a flurry of wind and sand and the host was back. The lights dimmed to cast an eerie shadow over the entire tent. The Host's voice became a whisper that sent tingles of anticipation down my spine.

"For our final show, Ladies and Gentlemen," he began his voice dead serious and scary. "I ask that all children and adults stay seated. Please, no sudden movements or loud noises, for this next act requires silence from all the audience." A soft drumming was heard from the music. A flute sounded and then all stopped dead in its tracks. The audience seemed to hold their breath; I clutched the edge of my seat tighter with my fingers. The little boy next to me shivered as he held onto his mother's hand.

The lights were still casting that ever-real glow across the stage. And then it happened. Something slithered onto the stage. It coiled itself up and simply sat there. Another thing made its way onto the stage, then after that another. The things seemed to slither up silently, in a deadly manner and simply sit or lay in the centre. More began to come out from nowhere. I heard a hiss to left, by the stairs and gasped when I saw a snake slithering down the steps towards the centre of the stage. There were about fifteen of them wriggling around on the floor. The drumming was strong and powerful. When the final beat played a loud bang sounded throughout the tent. The people in the stands gasped as a man emerged from the pile of snakes. His shirt was open and hung off his shoulders, the form fitting trousers tucked into his boots and a large albino snake hung from his neck. It was the stranger that I had met earlier. The snake contrasted against him. His hair was as dark as the stage, if not darker. His eyes matched and held a hint of mischief and mystery in them. The snake almost blended in with his pale skin, but he was slightly, oh so very slightly, tanned. He seemed to look straight at me as he smirked. The snakes at his feet slithered up his body, coiling and melting against his frame. He seemed to pay no attention to that as he made his way towards the edge of the stage to where I was. He kept eye contact until he was standing right at the bottom of the staircase.

"I hope that you have enjoyed the show and I leave you with this final act." He turned around and waved a hand at the top of the tent. "I would like to introduce you to my assistant." The woman, her name was Sakura, floated down in a flurry of blue ribbon. She landed in a swooping bow. This time her outfit was a dark blue and black instead of pink. The man made his way towards her. She didn't look all that comfortable with the snakes around her but she seemed to keep it to herself. He handed her a snake, a pure green snake with beady red eyes. She held it out towards the audience and walked around the edge of the ring. They seemed to be entranced by the way she smiled and asked if they would like to touch it. No one did touch the snake, they were too scared. The man in the middle took out an object that was tucked into his trousers and brought it to his lips. A soft melody sounded throughout the tent. He stood in the middle, facing towards me, his eyes never leaving mine as he played the little flute in his hands. The snakes seemed to dance to the music. They rose up to the sky and slithered off his body. With each tune he played the snakes did something. A simple tune sounded and the snakes created a pattern on the floor, it looked like a dragon. Another tune and they created an elephant. The audience made soft '_ooh's _and_ 'ahh's _at each pattern. Near the end of the show, the snakes began to form around the ring of the tent.

"I would like to ask the audience for a volunteer." He said while looking at me directly as he said it. The snake around his neck hissed in my direction. "Right, who shall be my lucky victim?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes and held his hands out in my direction. He walked forward; the snake around his neck slithered its way onto his arms and reached out towards me. Half of the snake was supported by the man's arms and half of its body was hovering in the air. It hissed again as the man walked slowly up the stairs, the members of the audience gasping in fear and moving away slowly as the snake came near them. The child next to me held onto his mother for dear life as the snake man reached me. I was paralyzed as I watched the snake lick the air with its tongue. When he opened his eyes he smiled and reached for my hand. The snake retreated and sat happily on his shoulders. He took my hand in his and bowed down to kiss it.

"You shall be my volunteer." He stated, dragging me up from my seat to lead me down the stairs. My heart was running a marathon as his large calloused hands firmly held my smaller one. He walked in front of me with his snake looking over his shoulder at me with golden eyes. It seemed less scary than earlier. He led me onto the stage where the pink haired woman stood with a slight frown on her face. I looked at his back and then my gaze fell down a little, then a little bit more and the only thing running through my brain at that time was what a nice looking ass he had. The snakes had left the pink haired woman alone and were now slithering towards me. We stopped in the middle of the ring. From here everything was magnified. The audience looked smaller and the stage I stood upon was absolutely huge! He let go of my hand and took out the little flute a sad melody played from the small object, his eyes never left mine as the snakes gathered at my feet and pushed me towards him. I was as entranced as the snakes. It was like he was hypnotising me and I loved every dangerous second of it.

He stopped when I was stood right in front of him. He handed the flute to his assistant and nodded his head once. The music started up again as he took my hand and pulled me flush against his hard muscular chest. He stepped back and pulled me with him. We danced around the stage slowly. His white albino snake curled around his arm and slithered onto my arm; the soft silky scales made me shiver and close my eyes. I had long ago discarded my jumper due to how warm it was in the tent. Now I was in a dress that was busy fading in colour and the corset was getting too small for me. The snake made its way onto my arm and I was not the least bit disgusted or scared of the large creature. I felt as though I was in a daze as it curled around my shoulders but left my neck clear. The man in front of me chuckled at my expression and the music turned from a slow waltz into a skipping folk song. He pulled me along the floor as I tried to keep up. The snakes around us seemed as though they were mimicking our dance. On the floor there were the snakes each paired off with each other spiralling and twirling around the edges of the stage. We stopped in the middle where we began and the snakes trailed over to us. He dipped me down as the music came to a stop. I saw something poke out of the corner of his mouth and when he grinned and showed his teeth I saw them. His canines were long and sharp almost like from the books. The vampires who had long sharp teeth and killed people with them. But, as he leaned down I felt unable to move. I could only watch and stare at his onyx eyes and watch as he swooped down and nuzzled my throat. His tongue licked a small section of my neck and then I felt his teeth sink into the vein on the side. It didn't hurt at all. I felt tired suddenly as he pulled back, a tiny trickle of blood escaping his lips and rolling down his chin. He gently laid me down on the ground. Something slithered around my neck and around my shoulders. I felt the snakes moving over my form as I reached out to grab the mysterious man. My vision blurred and before the darkness could take me I screamed out for him. I was scared but too tired to care about what was happening. I could hear screams and cries in the distance but all I could think about was how tired I felt. Within seconds I was whisked away into a world of mysterious eyes and mischievous grins.

_A/N: Sorry if it too short but it will get better and longer as the chapters progress. Well I hope you dudes out there like it. Please review (Good or bad comments, both are welcome) and thank you for reading the very first chapter of __**We Are Circus Freaks**__! Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter of We Are Circus Freaks. Hope you enjoy!_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Sasuke's POV***_

"No! I wanna keep her!" I shouted at the woman before me. Her fingers laced together as she rested her head on them. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes. "I saw her first! I wanna keep her!" I shouted out again while stomping my foot and folding my arms. I knew I was acting like a spoiled child who wasn't getting their way but still! I was the one who saw her first, I was the one who claimed her and all that crap! She was rightfully mine!

"Sasuke, we've already been through this. You can't just do that in front of all those people and then kidnap her and hide her away in your room. What the bloody hell was going through your head?" She was furious. Her golden brown eyes were staring at me intently as she watched my every move. "You know it's dangerous to go against what you rehearsed and you know it's fucking dangerous to involve the audience in your act!" She scolded me.

"It's not my fault. And plus it's not like she has anywhere to go." I retorted defensively.

"Sasuke," she sighed again and dropped her head onto the desk. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" I shouted. "I was scouting the area earlier and came across her house. She was being kicked out. Then I just watched her and she made her way down here to us. I watched her and she seemed to want to watch the performances so I gave her my ticket and that was it." I stated.

"So now what?" She asked me lifting her head up from the desk.

"Well now she becomes my sweet, beautiful assistant and I get to suck her delicious blood!" I said with a grin plastered on my face. Something hit me in the head and I was blinded for a few seconds. I clutched my head in pain and when I looked at her I saw what she had thrown at me. "What the fuck? Did you just throw a freaking staple gun at me?" I screamed. I clutched at my baby around my neck. He could have been stapled to my neck! "Don't worry baby, daddy's got you. You're safe; the old bitch won't do anything to you."I glared at her while cuddling my baby.

"Sasuke, stop acting like a child and for once be serious about this. What are we going to do with her now? We already have a full act and now I need to find a place for her to sleep, and don't forget I now need to feed yet another mouth. We're already on our last legs." She opened a draw and pulled out a bottle and small cup. She poured herself a drink and sipped it slowly.

"I've got it!" I shouted with a determined look set on my face. "She can sleep with me, I will split my pay with her so she can buy some new clothes and I'll make sure she has food every morning lunch and dinner." I stated slamming my fist down on the table to end the conversation. Obviously my fist slamming never worked because she just carried on.

"Sasuke, she's not a damn snake that you can control."

"No she's a girl who just lost everything."

"Agh! You're bloody impossible!" She shouted at me. "Fine. I'll see if there's a spare room for her to stay in."

"B-but… She's going to stay with me." I cried out.

"Sasuke, you already have Naruto as your roommate. So I'll see if someone else has a room available."

"Aww~ come on!" I whined. I was the one who found her so she should be with me! Tsunade glared at me while sipping at her drink. I clicked my tongue and turned on my heel to make my way out of her cabin.

I walked along the narrow hallway of the train and past multiple other cabins with other people in it. The train was like any other train except it housed all of the people involved with the circus. We had to often pair up with each other because there wasn't enough room for everyone to have their own room. From the outside the train looked small and thin but once you were inside it was quite spacious. There was a narrow hallway on each side of the train with rooms in the middle. Overall there were fifteen carriages making it a very long train. There were two carriages that were kept for the animal's right at the back of the train. Tsunade was at the front in the first carriage. I opened a door and stepped across the gap between the two carriages.

The second carriage was Asuma and Kutenai's. They were paired together because they were in a relationship and soon there would be another member added onto our crew. They would be the very first couple to have a child in our circus and we were all really excited about it. I knew Shikamaru couldn't wait for the little one to be born. I walked along the hall and passed Asuma as he was standing outside having a cigarette. He had told everyone that he was going to quite as soon as the baby was born, but no one seemed to believe that. I opened the door and stepped onto the third carriage, closing the door behind me.

The third '_room_' belonged to one person. A guy called Jiraiya. He was the most perverted person in the entire circus. And, he was Naruto's guardian. The two had joined the crew at the more or less the same time and had just clicked with one another. From then on, he taught Naruto loads of tricks that he had learned on his travelling and the two grew closer than ever. Apparently there was a whisper of a rumour going around that Jiraiya and Tsunade were getting it on. That was totally gross when Naruto told me but what can you do?

I entered the next carriage; this one housed two very peculiar characters. Kakashi and Guy were always in competitions with each other. Now they were having an arm war while guy shouted ridiculous insults and Kakashi just sat reading his perverted book that Jiraiya had written. Yes the pervert wrote books and what got me was that even Naruto had a stash of them. The next carriage was empty. Shikamaru and Choji lived in this one. Most likely Shikamaru was sitting on the roof of the train staring at the clouds or sleeping somewhere. He was flat out the laziest person anyone had ever met. He was a pure genius yet slept most of the time and stared at clouds when he was bored. He was however, the master mind behind all of our financial problems. Somehow he never let us down and we were never broke as long as he was the one who dealt with the income. Choji, his roommate was our chef. He was a bit on the chubby side of life but made the best food ever! He was outside setting up the benches and tables and laying out the food for dinner. We always had late dinners on performing nights.

I walked down the hall way of the next carriage. Neji and Lee were arguing again and stopped when they saw me pass their door. Neji glared at me as usual and Lee screamed at me to remember the _'Power of Youth'_. It still amazed me how Guy and Lee were like father and son. Lee was the exact replica of Guy just younger. They looked the same, dressed the same and even had very similar personalities.

I laughed when I was stopped on the following carriage. A pissed off Kiba stood in my path and bared his teeth at me. He hated my baby because the last time he saw me he thought it would be funny to draw on my face while I slept. Let's just say that the mark on his neck was a mark of defence on my part. Shino stood outside waiting for Kiba and played with a little butterfly on his finger.

I walked passed Kiba and entered the next room. This one housed Gaara and Kankuro, they were brothers and Temari was there sister. They were a very odd bunch of people. They looked nothing alike and yet claimed to be related. They had joined the crew three years ago when I was fourteen. Gaara had been a suicidal mess when the three joined but all that was sorted when he met Naruto. Kankuro was working on one of his puppets again, making it faster and better for the next show. He grinned at me when he noticed I was standing at his door looking at him.

"Yo, what's up?" He asked. Kankuro was the same age as me and we got on quite well.

"Just the sky." I replied with a smirk. He clicked his tongue and went back to working on his puppet.

When Tsunade decided to swap the carriages she had put me and Naruto between the two carriages that contained the most annoying girls on the face of the planet. Temari and Tenten were still fine. They were bearable. Tenten waved at me as Temari was passed out on the bed snoring her head off. I liked Tenten and Temari; they were the only two girls who were not infatuated with me on this train, along with Kurenai and Tsunade for obvious reasons. I headed towards the next room and finally entered the carriage that contained mine and Naruto's room.

I opened the door and found her laying there on my bed. She looked so sweet and peaceful. Naruto was outside probably talking to Kiba or asking Choji to make ramen again. I closed the door behind me and unwrapped Shiro from my neck. I placed him on the bed and watched as he slithered away to go sleep under the bed. I don't know why but he loved curling up under the bed and just sleeping there. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down to examine her. She was so tiny yet curvy in all the right places. She wasn't flat like Sakura and she wasn't too thin like Ino. She was just perfect. Her hair was fanned out on my black pillows and her pale skin stood out even more because of the black bedding that I had. Her hair wasn't black as such. More like a very dark navy blue. I stood up while being careful not to wake her up. I felt my fangs itching to sink into her skin again. It was like one little sample of her was enough to get me hooked on her. She was like my own personal brand of liquid cocaine now. I licked my lips and tried and forget about it for now. I opened a draw in my dressing table and pulled out a long sleeve white top. I put it back in the draw without bothering to fold it and shut the draw. What was I going to do? I needed to get her some clothes. I had checked for her bag after I had brought her here and I couldn't find it anywhere. Now she was going to be mad at me. An idea flashed through my head as I looked over at her.

"Ne, Shiro~ come on out." I sang softly. A few seconds later Shiro emerged from under the bed. I picked him up and brought him to look at me. I felt his split tongue lick at my cheek as he hissed. "Come on Shiro, there's no need for that." I scolded him. Some people thought I was nuts but I knew that they were mistaken. I was the one who was sane they were the ones who were nuts in my eyes. Just because I had a special connection with snakes they thought I was some kind of Satan or Devil. "I need you to find her bag for me. Remember the one she had earlier?" Another hiss and an angry glare told me he knew. "Shiro, if you find the bag then I'll give you a treat~." I sang out with a happy smile. I put him down and opened the door. Shiro slithered out and went to complete his task while I headed to the next carriage.

Sakura and Ino shared the last room and were always arguing with each other about petty little things. I knocked on the door; they answered it with a screech and pulled me in quickly. Sakura glared at me while Ino sat me down on her bed.

"Sasuke-Kun! Why didn't you ask me to be your assistant last night?" Ino asked while playing with my hair. I swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you do that to that thing?" Sakura asked. I wanted to slap both of them and scream at them to get a life. This was so freaking frustrating.

"Listen, I just wanted to ask either of you if you had a dress of some clothes that I can borrow." Ino quickly stood up and pulled open her large closet. She swiftly looked through the clothes while Sakura glared at me.

"Sasuke-Kun, I thought you wanted to bite me." She said while making a sad face. She sat next to me and leaned her head up close to mine. I moved back a little and she just followed. Seriously, when the hell were they going to stop this?

"Sakura, why would I bite you?" I asked. Her face was shocked and then she shifted so that she was basically sitting in my lap.

"Because you love me really." She stated. I was saved by Ino who pushed Sakura off me. She held up a purple dress that was rather lacy and revealing. But that was Ino for you, always wearing clothes that hardly covered anything at all.

"Here you go Sasuke-Kun; you can borrow this if you want." She gave me a flirty smile as I grabbed the dress giving her a small thank you and leaving the room.

I slammed my door shut and then Turned around to face the rest of the room. I pulled down the curtains so that no one could peep in. I hung the dress up on the back of the door and sat back down on the bed. My thirst started up again when she moved to turn her head to the side, leaving her neck completely open and looking like the most awesome piece of flesh I could ever lay my eyes upon. My Gods how I wanted to sink my teeth into her soft, silky skin. My fangs rubbed against my bottom lip and the itching began again.

I felt my head leaning down to her neck. I let my tongue lick the small wound that I made earlier. Her clotted blood tasted so good on my tongue. I needed more. Just a little bit more. Pulling my lips back a little bit I got ready to sink back into her skin when the door slammed open and three pairs of eyes stared back at. How the fuck could this happen? I was outraged as I lifted my head and bared my teeth at them. I felt my eyes going funny caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were crimson, as red as her sweet blood. Three spirals were twirling lazily in my eyes. Great, just what I needed. I pulled away from her neck and glared at the three intruders.

"What?" I spat out.

"What do you mean '_what_' you bastard? What were you going to do with her?" Naruto asked walking into the room and sitting on his bed. He had just come back from having a bath most likely and was pulling out a brush to go through his wet hair. Kankuro smirked at me and showed me thumbs up.

"Dude, I didn't think you had it in you to actually try something with her while she was knocked out." He said with a grin. I hissed at him while he disappeared to go back to his room. Sakura was standing in the door way, her emerald eyes glaring at me yet again.

"Don't you fucking start with me." I said while looking at her. I turned my gaze to the woman who lay on my bed. Her face was scrunched up in a cute way as she twisted her head from side to side. Looks like my poison had finally worn off. Her eyes began to open slowly and she looked dazed for a second and then her eyes widened when I grinned at her. I forgot that my fangs were still out and my eyes were still red. Her mouth opened and closed slowly as her eyes widened even more.

"Ahh~ my little angel." I sang out. "Your finally awa – AHH! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed clutching my head and crying out in agony. She screamed and scrambled off the bed; I was sitting on the end of her dress so she tripped up and fell straight into Naruto. In the process she ripped her dress right from me. She screamed again while clutching my hairbrush and pointing the stupid wooden object at me. The look of fear on her face scared me. I stood up to reach out to her and she hit me again. Pushing past Sakura she scrambled off the train. I was holding my head in my hands kneeling over in pain. What the hell was up with women and hitting me over the head with fucking dangerous objects?

Naruto was laughing his ass off as I pushed a stunned Sakura out of my way. My head was spinning from the two hits she had given me. I stomped off the train and landed on the grass. Asuma was having yet another cigarette and pointed towards the trees that lined the small clearing. I stormed over and found her a few minutes later trying to free her dress that had gotten caught in a thorn bush. I watched from behind a tree as she tugged at the fabric giving a loud, frustrated sigh and pulling it with all her might. She stomped her foot and glared at the dress before sticking her one foot on a tree next to the bush and pushing with it. I was amazed that it had not ripped yet or gotten lose yet. Finally, after she gave a frustrated cry I emerged from behind the tree and headed over to her. When she noticed I was slowly approaching her she cried out again and began franticly pulling on the dress. I laughed as she stared at me leaning down and crouching on the floor beside her. She trembled as my finger held her leg and I examined the complicated knot that she made with the thorn bush.

"What, are you scared?" I asked grinning at her. That was when she broke down. She crumbled to the floor in a messy heap and sobbed into her hands.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out. "Please, don't h-hurt me." Her voice was rough and strained from her crying. I took the fabric in my hands and pulled it with a lot of force. It tore under the pressure and ripped. I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I said, cradling her in my arms. She curled up against my body. Her head rested on my shoulder while I held close to me, whispering things to her. "If you want, you can come back with me. I have some clothes for you and I've spoken to Tsunade, the person who runs this circus, if you can stay with us. She said that as long as you help out then it should be fine." Her sobbing decreased as she lifted her arms up to wrap around my neck. It felt so comfortable with her holding onto me. I pulled her even closer to me and rested my head next to hers. "I'm sorry I bit you during the show." I said softly.

"Wh-wha-what a-are y-you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

I hesitated to tell her, maybe it would scare her away and she would think I'm a monster. I picked her up and turned to head back to camp. "I'll tell you later, let's just get you something to eat first. I'll introduce you to everyone at dinner. Don't worry; I know they will like you." I reassured her. She snuggled into me more. It felt, in a way, as if she was purring against my neck. I relished the feeling of her warm breath floating against my neck.

I walked into our little make shift camp and they all stared at me as I headed onto the train. I knew they were curious as to why I was all over this one girl and I knew absolutely nothing about her except for how sweet and delicious her blood tasted and how soft her skin felt. I pushed open the door and entered the large room. Naruto was sitting on the bed reading one of the many books Jiraiya had given him. He sat up quickly when I sat her down on the bed.

"Hey, my names Naruto." He shouted out. I stood up from my bed and watched as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Naruto." I said his name and he looked at me with a question mark over his face. "Choji's asking for you, he said something about ramen." I knew that would have him out the room within seconds and of course he was out of the room the moment the words left my lips. He shouted out that he would catch up with us at dinner. "Sorry about him. He gets a little too excited at times. You get used to it over a period of time." I smiled at her. She giggled and her cheeks brightened in colour. She was so cute.

"Here, I asked Ino if she had any clothes for you and she gave me this. I've sent Shiro to find your bag. It probably got put in the storage room when we were packing up the tent." She nodded her head in understanding. I gave her the purple dress and told her that she could change in the room. "The curtains are closed and I'll stand outside the door to make sure no one comes in. If you need anything just shout OK?" I told her. She nodded her head again and smiled at me.

When I left the room I felt sad that I couldn't help her change into the dress. Oh, well there was always next time! I leaned against the wall next to the door and stared outside the window. Most of the crew were laughing and chatting amongst each other. I looked at the clock that was at the top of the door that led to the next carriage. It had been ten minutes now and she still hadn't come out or anything. I heard a thud come from within the room followed by a shout and a muffled '_ouch_'. She must have fallen over. I knocked on the door and heard her squeak as I turned the handle to open the door. She slammed her body against the door and wouldn't let me in.

"Are you OK?" I asked jiggling the handle of the door.

"I-I'm f-fine!" She stuttered out. "It's, umm… It's just that… Well…" she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to push the door open again. She moved away from the door and opened it a crack. Her head peaked out and her face was like a flame.

"Umm…" Her fingers held onto the door tightly as she tried to say something.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she cast her eyes down. She nodded her head and grabbed my top, pulling me and quickly shutting the door behind her.

My God I think I died and went to heaven. There was no way she could have just been born like that! Was she trying to seduce me? Well she succeeded with that! She poked her index fingers together and bowed her head.

"I-It… It doesn't umm… It do-doesn't fi-fit." She whispered to me. Her eyes shyly looking at me. I wanted to scoop her up and hug her and kiss her and do all sorts of things to her! The dress was too small. It just barley fit her. The dress clung to her like a second skin. The corset made her boobs squish up and look even huger than what they were. Her hips were nice and shapely and the fabric bunched up and squeezed her form. Her waist was tiny and made her legs look longer. She tried to cover up her body with her arms. The dress had no straps to hold it up and left her neck and shoulders bare. My mouth dropped when she fidgeted with the short dress and it slipped down slightly. She squeaked and pulled it up to cover her boobs.

"Wow." Was all that I could say.

"Umm… Do-do yo-you have… any other… clothes th-that I-I could umm… wear?" She asked her voice was so soft and gentle. Her eyes studied me as I turned around and grabbed a pair of my sleeping trousers and a long loose shirt from the end of my bed. Usually I just slept in my underwear but lately Sakura had been sneaking into my room during the middle of the night. When I caught her she had said that she was sleepwalking. That was when I decided to sleep with trousers on even though it was uncomfortable. I handed it to her and she held it to her chest. Man how I wished I could be those clothes right now.

"Thank you." She whispered in her gentle voice.

"No problem. I'll be outside. There are some socks in that draw." I said and pointed to the top draw of the dressing table. She nodded her head and moved out of the way of the door. I was about to ask her if she wanted some help taking the very tight dress off but decided against it.

I waited outside and again leaning on the wall waiting for my little angel to come out of the room. I wanted to show her off to everyone. I wanted to show them that I had her and that she was mine. I wanted to show them that I had her and that they never could have her. My stomach did a weird thing and made me feel sick for a second when I thought of her. I felt Shiro make his way up my leg and then twist around my waist and finally wrap himself around my neck and snuggle up to me. The door opened and she stepped out. The top was loose and big on her and it was buttoned up to the last button. I was so happy that I had ripped the top three buttons off! The grey track suit trousers were baggy and were a bit too long for her. She had a pair of my black socks on her feet and even they looked big on her tiny little feet. I grinned at her as I lifted her chin to look at me. She gasped when she saw Shiro around my neck.

"Don't worry, Shiro won't hurt you." I said. She smiled and hesitantly brought a hand up to stroke him. I felt my baby shiver around me as she pulled her hand back. I grabbed her hand and led her off the train. Her hand was so soft and small compared to my rough hands. I led her to the tables where everyone was sitting and talking. Usually we had a sort of setting where we would sit. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma would usually sit together on one of the tables. Then there would be the rest of us who would sit together on a long picnic table. I pulled her over where everyone was sitting. Shino and Shikamaru sat on the grass eating while Choji laid out the food. I sat her down on the bench. Ino sat next to my sweet little angel while Neji sat next to me. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Kankuro sat opposite us. I handed her a plate and watched as she smiled that shy smile at me. She mumbled a thank you and waited for me to dish up first. I grabbed the meat plate and stuck a few pieces of chicken on my plate. I handed it to her and she took a small piece. The plates were passed around and after a few minutes our plates were full. I was surprised when I looked at her plate and there was only a little bit of food on it. I felt like a pig, mine was piled on my plate. She caught me staring and smiled sweetly; I smiled back.

"So," Naruto began taking a bite from his buttered roll, "What's your name?" he grinned at her while chewing on the food in his mouth. I was a complete idiot! I didn't even know her damn name!

"Oh m-my na-name is-is H-Hinata." She said lowering her head and taking a nibble of her roll that she had just buttered. Her name was as beautiful as she was. Wow, I was getting really cheesy.

"It's nice to finally see a new face around here. It gets boring when you live and socialize with the same people day in and day out." He said to her which earned himself a slap against the head by Sakura.

"Ow, what did you do that for Sakura-Chan?" He whined while holding his head. Yeah, I knew how much it hurt to have a woman slap you against the head. I had a freaking hair brush and staple gun thrown against my head!

"Ah, a-are you OK?" Hinata asked. She looked so concerned for the damn blonde. I wanted her to be like that with me!

"He's fine." I said shoving a chicken sandwich, which I made from my roll, into my mouth.

"Oh shut it Sasuke! You're just jealous." He said rubbing his head on Sakura's shoulder. She shoved him off and glared at Hinata while eating her food. What the hell was her problem?

"Jealous?" I laughed. "Jealous of what? You're stupidity?" I laughed again as he glared at me.

"No, because she likes me more than you!" He shouted glaring at me. Shiro hissed at him and slithered down my arm. His muscles held him suspended in the air as his tongue licked the air. His golden eyes deepened as he glared at my roommate.

"Watch what you say Baka. Remember that you share a room with me." I felt my eyes itching and knew that they were changing again.

"Well it's true. She hit you with a freaking brush and ran away from you!" He was busy crossing a very dangerous line. I felt the anger boiling in me. The table fell silent as we glared at each other. I felt Hinata's eyes on me. I knew she was getting scared. I could feel it. It was weird; I felt how she shivered against me, her arm brushing mine.

"I-I didn-didn't mean to." She said softly. Naruto turned his blue eyes on her; it looked like he was shocked that she had stood up for me. "I was j-just su-surprised is all." She said.

"Are you scared of me now?" I asked. It felt as though I had asked her the same bloody question a million times this evening. I leaned in closer to her and watched as her breathing sped up. Shiro popped up from over my shoulder and made his way towards her. She looked at me and then back at Shiro.

"No." she shook her head and watched as Shiro made his way onto her shoulder, transporting himself from my body to hers. She shivered at his cold scales but smiled when he wrapped around her neck loosely and just laid there as if he were on my shoulders. Now that was what you called weird. He would not allow any other person besides me to hold him and touch him. The only person he has ever allowed to hold him was me. When Naruto had tried to pick him up before he had almost bitten the blonde. So this was great that he was actually busy falling asleep on her shoulders. She smiled her bright smile up at me and took another bite of her food. I saw Tsunade watching silently from her table. Sakura glared at Hinata as Naruto laughed and carried on eating.

Dinner went on for another hour. Everyone just talking and getting to know the new recruit. The entire time Shiro was perched on her shoulders silently sleeping and she seemed to have no problem with it. She had stuck to me like glue and didn't leave my sight once. I got to know more about her, as did everyone else. Sakura was very quite during dinner and kept mainly to herself. I learnt that her favourite colour was blue and purple. She loved animals which explained why she didn't mind Shiro all over her. When Naruto brought Kyuubi out she had loved playing with him and Shiro behaved himself. When most of the crew decided to call it a night I was left alone with Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Ino. Ino had loved talking to Hinata. She extracted loads of information out of her that I wouldn't even have the guts to ask. I then learnt that she wasn't married, a huge relief for me. She wasn't involved with anyone, yet another relief. Oh and that she loved eating cinnamon rolls. I had no idea what that was but I was sure that Choji would know.

"So why are you here?" Was the first thing that Sakura had asked. I wanted to slap her and tell her that it was none of her business and to fuck off. But Hinata, being the cute and innocent little angel she was, smiled and replied.

"My mother died while giving birth to my little sister. The doctor was an hour away and he wasn't able to make it in time. So I had to help with the delivery. My aunt told me to help my mother and keep her calm. But I wasn't able to. She was already sick and then on top of it all she was having her second child. It was a lot of stress for her." I saw the tears gathering in her eyes as she stroked Shiro. "When my sister was born I was only four but I knew what was going on. My father made sure to give me all the correct education because I was one day to be the head of our family. Well, when my sister was born, my mother only got to spend a few minutes with her and then she passed out. My aunt said that it was natural for women to pass out after birth. But during the night she… She was gone by the time I woke up and my father blamed me for it." A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly swiped it away and carried on. "He constantly blamed me for her death because I was supposed to be there next to her. But I wasn't. I was in my bed sleeping while no one was there with her during her final moments." She wiped another tear away from her cheek. "A few days ago my father told me that I was going to be married off to another man who was a lot older than me but came from a very successful line of people. But, in our family, there is a rule that all women must follow. My sister told my father today that I broke that rule. So he threw me out and disowned me."

"What was the rule? Did you really break it?" Ino asked. Tears were in her eyes as well. Ino had been with the circus for her whole life; she was found by Tsunade and was taken in. She knew what it was like to be abandoned. I often found her crying in the middle of the night on top of the roof of the train.

"No, my father drilled the fact into her head that I was the reason she never got to know her mother. When I was six I had to raise my sister because my father wanted to move. He was never around and I had to take care of her by myself. He hired a person to cook for us but when I turned ten he told me that I should learn how to cook otherwise I would be worthless to him. But no, I never broke the rule." Shiro unwrapped himself from her neck and slithered around her arms and hands. She giggled as he nipped at her fingers being careful not to get her with his fangs.

"So you never broke the rule but he believed your sister and he thinks that you're the reason why your mother died?" Naruto asked. She nodded as another tear slid down her cheek and she moved her hand to wipe it away. I beat her to it. I was sitting right next to her, leaning back on my hands. I pulled her hand away and rubbed her cheek. The salty water rubbing away as my thumb ran across her cheek. She stared at me in shock and then blushed a bright red. I felt the heat from her cheek warming my hand as she quickly pulled away. Shiro hissed and slithered back up to her neck, wrapping himself a little tighter then before around her neck.

"Well, looks like life sucks for you." Sakura said sarcastically as she stood up. She said a quick good night as she made her way onto the train. Ino watched as Sakura disappeared into the dark cabin. She stood up and faced me and Hinata.

"It was nice to meet you Hinata. I'm sure you'll enjoy staying here with us. Oh, I was going to ask. Why didn't you wear the dress I gave you?" She asked letting her head drop to one side.

"Well, it-it didn't actually, umm… fit." Her face flushed a bright red and she gave a shy smile.

"Well you do have bigger boobs than me so it's understandable why it didn't fit." She giggled. "Even Sasuke-Kun's shirt is a bit tight on you!" She giggled again and then said goodnight while skipping over to the cabin Sakura had just disappeared in.

"Well~ this is awkward." Naruto laughed while standing up and putting his hands behind his head. "I'm gonna go see where Jiraiya is. Maybe I'll crash there if he's in his room." He said and walked alongside the train to the pervert's room.

"Are you tired?" I asked as she yawned.

"A little bit."She replied softly. I could listen to her voice the entire day. It was funny how her soft and gentle voice seemed to calm my nerves whereas Sakura and Ino's voice just went through me. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She looked up and then let her small hand rest in mine. I pulled her up as gently as I could and led her over to the carriage where my room was situated. I wondered where she would sleep when Tsunade sorted out the rooms. I helped her onto the train, lifting her up by her waist and plopping her down. She squeaked when I did that and then laughed as I set her down. She turned around and smiled at me as I was about to lift myself up. She held her small hand out to me and smiled as Shiro licked her cheek. I held her hand and she clutched at me to pull me up. I lost a bit of my footing as she pulled me when was already in the carriage. I slammed into her body as she was squished against the wall. Shiro glared at me for hurting her. My face was so close to her that if I stuck my tongue out then I would be able to lick her nose. My hands were on either side of her face leaning against her as her hands were placed on my bare chest. My top was still open and her hands were on me! My Gods this was one glorious day!

"If you wanted to touch me that badly all you had to do was ask." I smirked at her as she pushed me away and turned from me. Her long hair hid her face but I knew it would be a deep cherry red from embracement.

"So-sorry." She said. I let a chuckle leave my lips as I opened the door to the room. I let her enter first and followed behind quietly. She sat on the bed as I closed the door and walked over to the drawers. I pulled out a pair of shorts and began to undress. Taking my top off first I watched her in the small mirror as I pulled it over my head. Her eyes were glued to my back and her cheeks the reddest I had ever seen. I pulled off my trousers and flung them in the dirty laundry hamper. She was still watching probably in her own little dream world. I pulled on the shorts and turned around catching her just in time as she was startled and turned her attention to the other side of the room.

"You can sleep with me in my bed." I said while walking over to her slowly. Her expression was priceless. Her cute little face scrunching up as she held her nose and sniffed a few times.

"Aren't you, well… Aren't you g-going to pu-put a top on?" she stuttered out.

"No, it's too uncomfortable to sleep with clothes on. But Sakura has had the tendency to sneak into my room lately. So I sleep with those trousers you have on or a pair of shorts." I smirked at her as she refused to make eye contact. "You can sleep in those if you want or I can give you a pair of shorts, or you can sleep in the nude. I would prefer you to sleep nude." Oh shit! I let that little thought slip by accident. I smirked as she stared at me. And shook her head with a little smile on her face.

"I think I'll just stay in these clothes if you don't mind." She smiled.

"Well then, which side do you want to sleep on? By the wall or closer to the exit?" I asked.

"By the wall please." She replied. I would never have thought that she would actually let me sleep with her. Well, let me sleep in the same bed as her.

"Come on Shiro." I said while unwrapping him from her neck. She pouted at me as I took him from her and laid him on my pillow, Shiro seemed to glare at me and then slithered off the bed to go sleep underneath the bed.

I watched as she lay on her side to make room for me on the small single bed. She looked beautiful as she laid there waiting for me to get in the bed. A questioning look crossed her face as she looked behind me to Naruto's bed. I quickly sat on the bed and swung my legs up. I pulled the cover over us and watched as she wanted to ask me a question.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Isn't Naruto-Kun going to be staying with someone else tonight?" She asked. I was a bit jealous that she had added the honorific onto his name. I wanted her to say my name and hear how it rolled off her tongue, I wanted her to put the extra word on my name and hear her say it!

"Maybe. He might come back if Jiraiya isn't in his cabin." I said. "So we can just sleep in the same bed and Tsunade will sort out a bed for you tomorrow." I said while pulling her closer with my arm and holding her close. My arm draping around her waist and holding her snugly against me. She seemed to just fit and melt into my body. She tensed for a few seconds and then let out a soft breath and relaxed against me.

"If we stay like this then I won't fall off the edge of the bed." I said. Her body was really warm against my own and if made me feel boiling hot. She fidgeted around for a second and then tried to turn around. I lifted my arm and watched as she yet again hesitated to move. She stared up at me with large pale eyes. Her head moved forward and her lips brushed my cheek in such a way that I had to remind myself that I wasn't dreaming just yet.

"Thank you… For everything." She shifted around and lay on her opposite side. Her back was facing me as she stared at the wall her eyes closing as she tried to go to sleep. The only thing I could do was stare at her in disbelief.

'_Did… Did she just…Kiss me?' _I thought. I wrapped my arm around her and stuffed my right arm under the pillow we shared. I didn't want to let her go, so I held her firmly to my chest and hugged her in a tight and gentle embrace. She let me burry my nose in her neck and wrap my leg around her own. She was so warm and soft that I thought that I was dreaming everything. I smiled into her neck as her breathing evened out. I felt my fangs begin to itch again as they submerged and lengthened from their normal length. I wanted to burry my teeth in her neck again. The feeling was overwhelming as I pulled back a little bit and stared at her bare neck that sported two small holes clotted with blood. I wanted to taste her again.

"Hinata…" I whispered out to her. She made a sound signalling that she had heard me. "Can I suck your blood?" I asked whispering it in her ear.

"Wh-what?" She asked her eyes snapping open and looking at me.

"Please." My voice was strained as I begged her to let me have just a little bite, just a little taste. "Please." I asked again.

"What-what do you mean?"

"Just what I mean my little angel. Please, just a little taste." I asked her my voice straining as I nuzzled her neck. I let my tongue lick her small wound as she gasped and fell silent. "Please." I asked again in a desperate attempt to make her agree.

"Sasuke-Kun…" Ah there it was, my name rolling off her plump lips in such a wonderful sound. "What are you?" She asked as I licked her neck yet again. This was too much to bare. I need to taste her blood now! I bared my fangs and stared at her neck in amazement.

"I'll tell you…" I said. "But only if you let me taste you." I grabbed the other side of her neck with my hand that was under the pillow. She gasped and leaned into my hand as I pulled her towards me. She saw my fangs within the darkness of the room and stared at me.

"Sasuke-kun… Please do-don't h-hurt me." She said her eyes widening as I leaned down to her neck to lick it again.

"I already promised you that I wouldn't hurt you." I said. I felt her nod her head and grab onto my arm that was holding her close to me, making it impossible for her to escape even if she wanted to. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself. Her breathing was staggered as she waited for me to sink into her smooth, flawless, creamy white skin. I pulled her body so that it was flush against me. Her head drooped into my hand as she clutched at my arm tighter. It was now or never.

I let my teeth scrape over her skin and then slowly let them sink in. She gasped as she felt my teeth puncture a new wound in her neck; her eyes flew open and stared at the blank wall before her. If I had gone for the same wound that I had inflicted on her earlier then she would have been in a lot of pain. However, this time was not just a simple taste. It wasn't just having a taste and injecting a sleeping poison in her. It was like having an eight course meal! Her sweet blood trickled from the two small incisions that I had made. I sucked on her neck while my fangs were still buried in her neck. She moaned out and her grip loosened on my arm. Her eyes drooped as she moved her head. I held her head in my hand and pulled her closer still almost crushing her body into mine. I loved the feeling of her blood sliding down my throat and the taste of her sweet, delicious blood on my tongue. She moaned again and her eyes shut tightly. Her mouth dropped open as she moved her head again.

"Sasuke…" Her voice trailed off as she moaned again. I sucked on her neck a little bit harder to draw more blood, all the time my fangs embedded in her neck until my gums brushed against her smooth skin. I extracted them slowly when she gave a sharp gasp of what I assumed to be pain. I licked the wound and watched as her blood clotted quickly and a large bruise began to form around the two bite marks that I left on her pale skin. I wanted to kick myself when I saw that I gave her flawless white skin a mark. How the hell could I have done that to her! But it was so good, so deliciously good.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as her head dropped to the side. She was yet again unconscious and in a deep sleep. I was goin to have to do a shit load of explaining tomorrow. But it was so worth it. Now I was totally satisfied with that little tasting that I wasn't having that nagging craving anymore. I felt my eyes begin to clear up and my fangs recede to their normal length. Licking my lips I held her tightly and buried my nose in her bruised neck and licked the small trickle of blood from her wound. She shivered in her sleep as I pulled the blanket over us. I never thought that _'love at first sight'_ was true. That someone could fall in love at the very first sight. But now I wasn't so sure if that was still what I thought.

_A/N: I know this chapter was a bit weird. I wanted to make Sasuke a bit of a child instead of always so serious. And I didn't want Hinata to be extremely shy because it would be very difficult to write this story. So yes I know that they are out of character but I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review (Good or bad comments, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^_


End file.
